Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications and more specifically to techniques for providing quality of-service (QoS) for services using a gateway.
As wireless networks mature, more services are being provided. For example, streaming video and voice-over Internet protocol (VoIP) calls are being supported. These services may use a lot of bandwidth and are being deployed on networks that may not be fully developed to handle the services.
An Internet protocol multi-media system (IMS) may be used to provision QoS for certain services. However, the IMS infrastructure is complicated and very expensive to build. Thus, a complete IMS infrastructure may not be completely built for most networks. Also, for developing nations, the prospect of having an IMS infrastructure in place may be far in the future. Accordingly, for networks that do not have the IMS infrastructure in place, providing QoS for the above services may not be possible.